¿Es necesario olvidarte?
by luz253
Summary: Hinata va a participar en el festival del colegio. "Le quitare un peso de encima..." "... lentamente lo olvidare poco a poco hasta que cicatrice esta herida en mi corazón" ¿Qué pensara Naruto respecto a los sentimientos de Hinata? Entren y lean Naruhina


Hola ^^ estoy de regreso con este one-shot, espero que les guste. Como notaran soy novata así que no sean tan duros conmigo si :)

Este one-shot va dedicado a J. Aide-chan, tenía que escribirte una historia me demore pero aquí esta espero que te guste, y a Koizumi Hinata, gracias por tu review y no veo esta pareja como en "Playfull kiss" pero has visto "Flower boy next door" podría entrar con esta pareja, si tengo tiempo en las próximas vacaciones lo haré.

Muchísimas gracias a los que me han dado follow y han puesto en favorito mi anterior historia: you´ve fallen for me

mikashi

luzhikari

Sauma Sakura

Estrella11

También va dedicado a ustedes.

Algunas aclaraciones:

"Naruto" pensamientos de Hinata

-Hinata- diálogo

_Naruto y Hinata _letra de la canción

La canción que aparecerá es "Things i do slowly" de IU.

Es AU, los personajes tendrán como 16 años.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Sin más que decir a leer ^^

* * *

Una mañana fuera de lo común, se veía alumnos corriendo de un lado a otro. Razón: el festival del colegio. Hinata estaba entrando con una guitarra, ella muy valientemente decidió realizar un pequeño número. Todos se sorprendieron al enterarse que la ojiperla participara, muchos creen que se le declarara a Naruto. Pero la verdad es que ella hace una semana le confeso al amor de su vida, Naruto, sobre sus sentimientos; pero no pidió una respuesta ni quería recibirla, ella no quería chocarse con la cruel realidad.

"No sé si estuvo bien confesarme, pero tenía que decirle de mi sentimientos. Sé que los rumores del noviazgo de Naruto y Sakura son fuertes. Me pregunto él ahora sentirá pena por mí, ¿habrá preferido a Sakura? Lo único que quiero es que él sea feliz, le quitare un peso de encima"

-Hey Hinata, ¿es verdad de que vas a participar en el festival?- dijo Kiba.

-Etto… si. Voy a cantar- dijo Hinata sonrojada.

- Tiene que ver con Naruto verdad, ya te le declaraste y si ese idiota no te corresponde, se las verá conmigo. Nadie hace sufrir a mi pequeña Hinata- decía Kiba molesto.

"Tengo suerte de tener a un gran amigo, es como un hermano mayor"

-No te preocupes- decía la peliazul con una sonrisa- solo le quitare un peso de encima a Naruto.- aunque Hinata seguía sonriendo en sus ojos se veían un brillo de tristeza.

Ya todo está preparado para el festival. Varios alumnos se han presentado, algunos de ellos con grandes números y otros que solo se les aplaudía por pena. Ya era el turno de Hinata, el corazón le latía tan rápido que se le iba a salir del pecho.

"Y si mejor renuncio, y si mejor no salgo. No quiero hacer el ridículo"

-Hinata, es tu turno. Vamos tú puedes, aparte no se lo ibas a dedicar a alguien especial- dijo su amiga Tenten.

- Es verdad, tengo que salir al escenario. Gracias Tenten por hacerme recordar el motivo de mi actuación- dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa.

Hinata camino hacia el escenario con su guitarra, al estar al frente de todo el público tomo un poco de aire y se acerco al micrófono, daría todo de sí en el escenario.

-Buenas tardes, voy a cantar a una persona muy especial para mí. Espero que les guste esta canción- decía la ojiperla mientras veía a Naruto en el publico con cara de asombrado.

Comenzó a tocar la guitarra delicadamente, y su dulce voz se comenzó a escuchar por todo el lugar.

_Lentamente, lentamente, lentamente__  
__Estoy tratando de olvidarte__  
__Por más que el tiempo pase más y más rápido__  
__Estoy tratando de olvidarte poco a poco__  
__Si supieras, si lo descubrieras__  
__Podrías sentir lástima__  
__Así que estoy tomando el hábito de olvidar las cosas con calma__Te amaré un poco más. Te recordaré un poco más.__  
__Solo hasta que estas lágrimas que caen al suelo se sequen.__  
__Voy a aguantar solo por hoy. Voy a esperar solo por hoy.__  
__Siempre que pienses en mi, puedes venir a verme.__No me gusta, no me gusta, no me gusta__  
__Pero acabo mintiendo__  
__Y por eso, por eso, nadie parece saber__  
__de nuestra ruptura__  
__Si supieras, si lo descubrieras__  
__No sé lo que dirás__  
__Por eso, cuando te pregunto, dices que estás bien__A veces te odio__  
__Cuando de repente me siento muy sola__  
__Cuando me pongo a llorar por cosas sin importancia__  
__Así es a veces__Pero aún así te amo__  
__Pero todavía te recuerdo__  
__Sólo hasta que el dolor de nuestra ruptura se vaya__  
__Voy a soportarlo por unos días más__  
__Voy a esperar sólo unos poco días más__  
__Porque algún día podrías volver__  
__Diciendo que estabas equivocado__  
__Diciendo que lo sientes__  
__Diciendo que empecemos de nuevo_

Cuando termino de cantar, se le había escapado un par de lágrimas. La gente aplaudió tan fuerte, y había muchas personas conmovidas por la canción de la ojiperla.

"Naruto, te olvidare para que tú puedas ser feliz con Sakura"

Ya el festival había terminado, Hinata se iba camino a casa. A pesar de lo difícil que le fue cantar y no era por falta de práctica sino que sus sentimientos casi le juegan una mala pasada, pero pudo sobreponerse y cantar bien.

"Ha sido un día difícil, pero ahora Naruto no se preocupara por mí. Lentamente lo olvidare poco a poco hasta que cicatrice esta herida en mi corazón", pensó Hinata mientras se le escapaba un suspiro.

-¡Hinata, Hinata espera!- gritaba un rubio de ojos azules a lo lejos.

"¿Es Naruto? O ya mi mente me está jugando una mala pasada"

- Hinata felizmente te encontré, tengo que hablar contigo- dijo Naruto todo cansado al correr desesperado por alcanzarla.

Hinata se tenso y no se volteo a verlo, no quería que viera las lagrimas que estaban a punto de caer de sus ojos, tenía que escapar.

-¿Hablar? Naruto, no te preocupes por mí. Lentamente te olvidare, no le des importancia a mi declaración y sé feliz.-dijo Hinata sin voltear, procurando de volver a tomar su camino.

-¿Me…olvidaras? ¡Es broma, verdad! ¡¿Cómo voy a ser feliz si tú me olvidas?! ¡Dime como voy a ser feliz si la persona que amo se olvida de mí!- dijo Naruto con los ojos rojos, las lagrimas querían escapar.

-Naruto-dijo Hinata en un susurro, parando su marcha no podía creer lo que decía el rubio.

-¡Hinata, me gustas mucho!- grito Naruto mientras corría para alcanzar a la ojiperla.

Al llegar cerca de Hinata, la cogió de los hombros y la voltio, sus miradas chocaron azul y perla.

-Por favor no me olvides, ¿acaso te gusta otro chico? Soy un tonto, te debí de responder después que te declararas. Me dejaste tan sorprendido que no supe que decir. Y esta semana me he estado rompiéndome la cabeza para responderte de la forma más romántica posible hasta le pedí ayuda a Sakura. ¡Ahh soy un tonto, debí de responderte antes!- dijo Naruto casi arrancándose su cabello.

-¿Yo… te… gusto? ¿Tú no estabas saliendo con Sakura?- dijo Hinata.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Es por eso que querías olvidarme, pensabas que me gustaba Sakura. A ella la veo sólo como una hermana, a ti te amo- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, acercándose a la cara de Hinata hasta que chocaron sus frentes.

Estaban lo suficientemente cerca para sentir los latidos del otro. Poco a poco se iban acercando hasta que se unieron en un dulce y tierno beso, se separando cuando sintieron la falta de oxígeno.

-Hinata, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?- dijo Naruto mientras chocaba su frente con la de ella.

-Sí-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

Se volvieron a besar, sabiendo que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos y que nadie los separaría jamás.

* * *

Si les gusto dejen un review :3

Si ven que tengo que mejorar en algo también dejen un review, ojo con críticas constructivas.

Psdta: les gustaría un fic donde Hinata es como una Rapunzel moderna encerrada porque ella quiere y conozca a un chico que le enseñe lo bello del mundo. Sería una adaptación de una novela. Dejen algún review si quieren que lo escriba. Bye bye cuídense mucho ^^


End file.
